poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Randy's Tough Decision, Friends or Fame Transcript
This is the transcript for Randy's Tough Decision, Friends or Fame ???, ???. The episode begins at the World Grand Prix, ???, ???. Richie & Cassie: Good afternoon! Cassie: And welcome, ???, ???. Richie: ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Randall Randy Gibson: ???, ???. RC: (on his translator) ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: RC says, ???, ???. ???, ???. Cassie: Whoa! ???, ???. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Randall Randy Gibson: ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Randall Randy Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. Richie: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- At the award ceremony, The Extreme Racers are being, ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. Randall Randy Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Richie: ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Richie: Say, Storm, ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. Richie: Yep, ???, ???. Jackson Storm: Hmph. ???, ???. Meelo: You actually let Randy win just like that? Blitz Frontier: Yep, ???, ???. Meelo: But you didn't win! Blitz Frontier: That wasn't the deal. I just said you wouldn't win. Meelo: I'm going to need to go to the judges on this one. Rika Harrington: Hmm... I'll allow it. Sammy Booster: I'm with her. ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Don't be like that. I think you look very nice. Meelo: Really? Rika Harrington: (laughs) No, you look ridiculous, babe. Salty: (laughs) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Photographer 1: Hey, Randy! ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Meelo: I hate you all. Blitz Frontier: (laughs) We know. ???, ???. Photographer 2: Smile! ???, ???. After the award ceremony, Randy and the others were at the juice bar and, ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Elroy Small: ???, ???. Michelle Bush: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Come on, Meelo. We know you probably had something much worse planned for me if I lost. Meelo: You have no idea. But it's over now. so let's put it behind us. Rika Harrington: We will, Starting now. ???, ???. Teens: (laughs) ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Okay, starting now. Sammy Booster: Wait. Didn't we agree it'd be for a whole week... ???, ???. Bridgette: Hey, Randy. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Bridgette: I've just got a call from Mr. McCain, ???, ???. Randall Randy Gibson: ???, ???. Bridgette: ???, ???. Randell Randy Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Lawrence McCain: ???, ???. Randell Randy Gibson: You wanted to see me, Mr. McCain? Lawrence McCain: ???, ???. ---- Lawrence McCain: ???, ???. Randell Randy Gibson: ???, ???. Lawrence McCain: ???, ???. Randell Randy Gibson: ???, ???. ---- Meelo: ???, ???. Leon Aster: Think of it this way, Meelo. ???, ??? Meelo: (growls) ???, ???. Leon Aster: I was kidding! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: Yeah. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Rock Colossus: ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rock Colossus: ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???, I'm still the favorite racer of Arenville. ???, ???. :Newman ::I was on top of the world livin' high ::it was right in my pocket ::I was living the life ::things were just the way they should be ::When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket ::now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me Fan Girls: We love you, Randy. :Chorus ::Strange things are happening to me ::Strange things ::Strange things are happening to me... ::Ain't no doubt about it :Newman ::I had friends, ::I had lots of friends ::Now all my friends are gone ::And I'm doing the best I can to carry on ::I had power (power) ::I was respected (respected) ::But not any more ::And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored ???, ???. :Newman ::Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me ::Strange things ::Strange things are happening to me ::Ain't no doubt about it ::Strange things (x2) ???, ???. The next morning, ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: (yawns) ???, ???. (alarm clock) ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ---- Jiren Trent: ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Jiren Trent: ???, ???. ---- Jiren Trent: ???, ???. ???, ???. After Jiren left, Randy felt, ???, ??? Meanwhile, Blitz invited Randy, Kana and the others at her place, ???, ???. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Why, thank you, Meelo. Meelo: This is insulting. Rika Harrington: Excuse me. Less talking from the help, please. Meelo: (raging scream) I hate this uniform! Rika Harrington: Hey, that cost money! Sammy Booster: Whoa, what about the deal? Meelo: I hate the deal! Sammy Booster: It was your idea! What was it? one week of humiliation? Randy? Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???, But, you know, forget about it, It's okay, Meelo. Meelo: I knew there was a reason I always liked them. Clank: (laughs) Blitz Frontier: Always liked them? Are you serious? Meelo: I like everybody. That's why I have a reputation of sweetness and light. Sammy Booster: (chuckles) You hated Ratchet and Clank! Rika Harrington: You hated us too when we joined up. Meelo: I did not! Blitz Frontier: Oh yes, you did, From a long time ago. Rika Harrington: What did he say to us on our first day? Sammy Booster: "I'm going to you beat both like a jungle drum". Blitz and Rika: Jungle drum! Meelo: That was just... friendly hazing. Sammy Booster: (laughs) Feeling so embarrassed, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Don't worry, Meelo, everybody gets embarrassed, Even me, but, ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Remember that first race? Blitz Frontier: I sure do. Rika Harrington: You always remember your first. Meelo: Oh, it was in that rock quarry. Sammy Booster: Yes! I was in the lead and you cut me off-- Rika Harrington: Oh yeah, And remember that one time when we drove in-- ???, ???. Jiren Trent: (flashback) ???, ???. ???, ???. Randall Randy Gibson: No. ???, ???. Kana Gibson: What was that, Randy? Randall "Randy" Gibson: The answer is... no! ???, ???. Sammy Booster: So, you don't want pizza? Randall "Randy" Gibson: Sorry, there's someplace I've got to be. ???, ???. Meelo: I still don't like him. Blitz Frontier: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ????, ???. Scarlet: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: Michelle Bush: ???, ???.